


Кому не уснуть

by R2R



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Feels, Dysfunctional Family, Family Issues, Gen, Sister-Sister Relationship, Space Flight
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: Тиа с родителями и братом ложатся в анабиоз на двадцать лет, а её сестра остаётся на вахте. Нужно как-то попрощаться, но никто не знает, как.





	Кому не уснуть

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Irmingard и Itsprobablyme за вычитку и советы!
> 
> Текст написан на фест "Обогреватель", по теме "А знаешь, всё ещё будет..."   
> https://blog-house.pro/grelka/

Я узнала, что Джей не ложится с нами в анабиоз.

Увидела её имя в списке Неспящих. Потом его прочитали по корабельному радио. И только тогда я пошла с ней поговорить.

Погрузка ещё не началась. Всё можно было переиграть. Наверное.

Нас у родителей трое - Джей, я и Кай. Каю шесть, мне четырнадцать с половиной. Мы с ним идеально попадаем в демографический профиль этой волны, потому нас всех и взяли. Дети-билетики.

Таких, как наши ма и па, полно, они бы никогда не попали в набор, если без нас. Мы бы тоже без них не попали - кому надо возиться с чужими детишками. Поэтому по демографической квоте отправляют семьи целиком - как нашу. "Семейка, держимся вместе", как говорит па.

Только Джей откололась.

Ма и па уже знали. С ними она, получается, поговорила заранее. А со мной нет. Свинство, вот это что.

Я искала её по всем трём палубам парома. В столовке? В зоне отдыха? В нашей каюте? В обзорной? В медчасти? Может, пришла в каюту, пока я ищу её в других местах?

Наконец па сказал, чтобы я прекратила мотаться туда-сюда, и мне пришлось сесть и подумать. Где-нибудь подальше, где не будут доставать. Так что я пошла к большим шлюзам, возле них полно технических закутков, куда можно залезть. Вон, узкая крутая лестница вдоль стены, наверху стальная площадка с ограждением, дальше задраенная дверь. Нам не положено там лазить, но кого волнует.

Моя сестра записалась в вахту Неспящих. Вот дела.

Джей - не "билетик", она пристёжка. Её демографическая квота уже заполнена. Потому мы чуть не вылетели из набора. Нам вообще предлагали сделать так, чтобы она осталась. Платили бы ей компенсацию, нашли опекуна, у них всё просчитано на такой случай.

Па сказал: или летим все вместе, или остаёмся вместе. Мы здорово сползли по трансфер-баллам, но нас всё-таки взяли.

И теперь мы ложимся в долгий сон, а она нет. Двадцать лет. В голове не помещается. Мы проснёмся такими, как сейчас, а ей будет тридцать шесть. Почти как ма.

По нашей палубе объявили кормёжку, и я спустилась из своего убежища, пускай есть и не хотелось. Подумала, может, Джей придёт в столовку. 

Точно, она пришла. Сидела на краешке стула и ела суп так, словно сдавала норматив на скорость. Па хмурился, ма молчала и по очереди на всех взглядывала. Она так делает, когда мы ссоримся.

Я понимала, что Джей доест и сбежит. Она мне даже "Привет" не сказала. Ну и я ей тоже, а чего.

\- Поешь, Тиа, - сказала ма наконец. - Не бегай. Скоро погрузку объявят.

Уже третий день было это "скоро". Паром подняли на орбиту, и он висел пришвартованный к кораблю. За нами следом пришёл ещё паром, он висел рядом, в иллюминаторы видно. Но в корабль пока грузили тех, кого подняли раньше.

Джей мотнула головой.

\- Не скоро? - спросила я. Она что-то знает, что ли?

Ма указала глазами на Кая. Он возил ложкой в тарелке супа, болтал ногами, корчил рожи. Всё как обычно.

А, не говорить Каю?

Ма убедилась, что он не смотрит на неё, и на секунду приложила палец к губам, а бровями этак сделала в сторону Джей.

Ну да, ему знать не надо. Чтобы не разговаривать про это вот - с ним и между собой. А то выйдет так, что всё на самом деле, и Джей не ложится с нами в долгий сон. А если не говорить, то можно притворяться, как будто всё в порядке. До самого старта. А там нам уже будет всё равно.

Джей встала из-за стола, я тоже встала. Па поднял голову и начал что-то говорить, но Джей сказала мне:

\- Айда. Потреплемся.

И он замолчал.

Кай, конечно, тут же заныл:

\- А я с вами хочу! А куда вы пойдёте? Я с вами, с вами!

\- Нет, милый, - сказала ма, а Джей уже шла к выходу, и я побежала за ней, не слушая, как ма будет объяснять Каю, что ему с нами нельзя.

В другой день она бы его с нами отправила за милую душу, чтоб не слушать его нытьё. Но не сегодня.

Мы остановились в коридоре - Джей остановилась первой. Стояла и смотрела, как я её догоняю.

Я на неё здорово злилась, но не так, чтобы её толкнуть или что ещё.

\- Могла бы мне рассказать.

\- Ты не понимаешь.

Меня ещё больше злит, когда она начинает так косить под взрослую. И говорит почти маминым голосом.

\- Ты зато умная, всё понимаешь. Давай, просвети меня.

Чего она? Из-за того, что лишняя? Когда мы долетим, никто не будет лишним. Даже дети-пристёжки. Всем найдётся место, Терра - планета большая. Всем найдётся работа и еда. Это здесь отбирают по квоте, потому что все желающие не влезут в корабль, но Джей-то уже на корабле.

Она могла бы проспать перелёт вместе с нами, а на той стороне всё было бы здорово. А так - у неё пройдёт целая жизнь без нас. Когда мы проснёмся, ей будет тридцать шесть.

\- Они набирали Неспящих, - начала она.

Ха. Я знаю. Они и по радио объявляли, и объявления развешивали. Кого-то набрали ещё внизу, но у них были свободные места. Там тоже демографические квоты, только поуже, чем в общем наборе.

\- Там хорошо платят, я наберу баллов, пока лечу.

Сестричка решила подзаработать? В этом всё дело?

\- Да в задницу эти баллы!

Джей покачала головой.

\- Ты хочешь эти баллы? - спросила я.

Поверить невозможно. Ей какие-то сраные баллы дороже всего? Дороже нас?

Я бы подумала, что она влюбилась, но тогда бы она мне рассказала. Да и не за два же дня, и не настолько, чтобы угробить двадцать лет. Двадцать лет крутить гайки и менять фильтры на борту проклятой жестянки!

\- Они пригодятся, когда долетим.

\- Ты нам пригодишься, когда долетим.

\- Я буду. Там.

\- Это будешь уже не ты, - вот что я сказала. Это будет не моя сестра, а незнакомая тётка.

Её проняло. Она дёрнулась, руку в кулак сжала. Но мне не врезала, сдержалась. Процедила только:

\- Не будь ребёнком.

Тут уже я вспылила. Но драться не стала, хотя здорово хотелось пнуть ей по щиколотке.

Ладно, чего с ней разговаривать.

\- Ну, ты всё решила? Ещё что-то сказать хочешь?

Она открыла рот, потом закрыла. Потом всё-таки сказала:

\- Нет. Это всё.

Всё так всё. Я развернулась и побежала прочь. Люди в меня врезались, я ныряла между идущими, я в них врезалась, на меня орали, но чёрт с ними.

На перекрёстке коридоров я остановилась отдышаться. И поняла, что жду - вот сейчас Джей меня догонит. Я всё это время надеялась, что она бежит следом.

Размечталась, ха. Джей променяла нас на свои грёбаные баллы и бегать за мной вовсе не собиралась.

Ну и чёрт с ней.

В каюте я пыталась сперва читать, потом решать задачник по химии, потом хотя бы послушать музыку и отвлечься, но всё было впустую. Я места себе не находила. Может, Джей тоже? Поэтому и записалась на долгую вахту?

Где она вообще? Я спрыгнула с полки.

\- Не уходи, - сказала ма, - погрузку в любой момент объявят.

\- Я недалеко. На обзорную схожу.

\- Я с тобой, - тут же вскочил Кай.

\- Возьми брата, - велела ма.

Нет уж.

\- Ладно, я не пойду. Вдруг погрузку объявят.

\- Пойдём на обзорную, пойдём, Ти-и-и-а, ну пойдём!

Он меня достал, пришлось идти, пока па не рявкнул "Займи брата" или ещё что-нибудь. Зачем они его вообще рожали, если постоянно мне спихивают? Не могли же они ещё тогда знать про "билетик"?

В большой иллюминатор было видно звёзды и кусок соседнего парома. Землю - нет, Солнце тоже. Корабль - да, он был как здоровенная серая стена в космосе. Довольно скучная.

Кай задавал по сто вопросов в минуту, я привычно отвечала, половину отфутболивая, чтобы он не решил, что я его личная энциклопедия.

Тут он заорал:

\- Джей! - выдернул руку из моей и помчался куда-то, я не успела его поймать.

И точно, Джей пришла. Весёлая, как будто ничего не случилось.

\- Хотите в прыжковый зал?

\- Хоти-и-им! - Кая два раза спрашивать не надо.

Прыжковый зал - это вроде тренировочного, только с батутами повсюду. Мягкими, жёсткими, улавливающими и толчковыми.

\- Не наша же очередь.

\- Брось, Тиа. Наша. Я выкупила очередь, всё нормально. Ма и па не захотели идти.

\- А, ты же теперь богатая. Вам уже платят, что ли?

\- Аванс, - сказала Джей. - Не трепли языком.

Зря они это. Ну, объяснили бы пацану, что и как. Он не дурачок, понял бы. А все эти умолчания и шушуканье, скрывать от него - мерзко как-то.

Но ладно, её секреты, её дело.

Мы разулись и забрались на стартовый батут.

\- Вау, полетели! - Кай оттолкнулся, ухнулся в сетку боком и плечом, отскочил от неё, свернулся в полёте...

У него здорово получается. Талант. Я умею прыгать, но я тяжелее и с координацией у меня хуже, а он летал по всему залу. Джей тоже прыгала, мы с ней попробовали парные комбо с ускорением и раскрутом. Здорово.

Умотались мы раньше, чем таймер прозвенел. Выползли в зону отдыха, напились воды. Кай растёкся по креслу-мешку и глаза прикрыл.

Джей поглядывала на меня тайком - ей хотелось поговорить, я видела.

\- Айда, - сказала она наконец. - Мелкий, вставай. В каюте поваляешься.

\- Здесь лу-учше. Там ску-учно.

\- Брось. Айда, наше время вышло.

\- Не пойду-у-у.

Нам пришлось его тащить, вроде бы ради хохмы, но Джей, похоже, всё-таки торопилась.

Мы сдали Кая родителям, и она сказала небрежно:

\- Мы ещё погуляем.

\- Далеко не уходите, - автоматически сказала ма.

Я пару раз хотела остановиться где-нибудь в тихом месте, коридоры не были так полны народу, как после кормёжки. Но Джей тянула меня всё дальше. До самого шлюза. И потом наверх по лестнице, на ту площадку. Мы вместе её нашли в самый первый день.

\- Ну, чего? - спросила я, когда мы забрались по лестнице и поднырнули под ограждающую цепочку.

Джей молчала. Смотрела на меня. А потом меня обняла.

\- Ну чего ты... - я не ждала от неё таких нежностей.

\- Я не знаю, Ти. Мне страшно.

Она отступила на шаг - дальше было просто некуда.

\- Откажись, - тут же сказала я. - Можно же сказать, что ты передумала. Чёрт с ними, с баллами. Расплатимся как-нибудь.

\- Ох, да дело не в том.

\- А в чём тогда?

Джей прикусила губу. Вдохнула глубоко. Похоже, набиралась решимости мне что-то сказать.

\- Я за вас боюсь, Тиа.

\- Да что с нами будет. Проспим всю дорогу.

\- Нам сказали, на занятиях...

А, вот она куда пропадает, у них ещё какая-то подготовка.

\- Шанс сбоев при анабиозе, - продолжала она.

\- Меньше, чем шанс погибнуть, свалившись с лестницы, - продолжила я. Это было в рекламном буклете, в инструктаже, везде. Долгий сон безопасен.

\- Ха, - сказала она с горечью.

\- Что, не так? Нам соврали?

\- Так, но смотря как считать. Сбои всё равно случаются.

\- Да ерунда это всё, - сказала я. - Статистика, подумаешь.

Я за себя не боялась. Даже умереть во сне не боялась. Пусть даже корабль на ходу развалится, я-то этого всё равно не пойму.

И у Неспящих шанс угробиться всяко выше, чем у анабиозников: можно подавиться едой, можно загреметь с трапа и шею сломать. Или ножом кто-нибудь пырнёт, мало ли психов. Джей куда больше рискует, когда отказывается от долгого сна. Я ей так и сказала. А она мне - что я ничего не понимаю. Да чего не понимаю-то?

\- Умереть, когда не можешь ничего сделать - это страшнее всего, - сказала она наконец.

\- Умереть во сне нормально. Ничего же не почувствуешь.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Ниоткуда, но я же спать буду. Логично?

\- Я так не могу, - сказала она. - Не хочу.

Мы помолчали - что тут ещё скажешь. Уговаривать? Она уже всё решила.

Наконец я взяла её за локоть, а она не стала выворачиваться.

\- Ты как? - спросила Джей. - В порядке?

Да, в порядке. Мне уже не хотелось двинуть ей по зубам, и орать на неё не хотелось. Если зло брало, так только на то, что сделать ничего нельзя. Как нырок в гравитационный колодец, упали - теперь только лететь до самого дна.

Мы спустились с площадки, почти дошли до каюты, и тут радио включилось и сказало:

\- Внимание. По третьей палубе объявляется готовность уровень один.

Началось.

\- Мне пора, - Джей дёрнулась было в сторону каюты, потом назад. - Наших там за меня обними, ладно?

\- Ты что, не пойдёшь? А попрощаться?

Но она быстро поцеловала меня в щёку и убежала.

По радио говорили, каким блокам подготовиться к выходу, каким оставаться на месте и ждать команды, на потолке и стенах загорелись линии-проводники.

Я, оказывается, уже привыкла к парому, почти как к дому. А скоро мы отсюда уйдём и уже не вернёмся. Погрузка, перелёт, которого я не увижу, и дальше Терра. Ветер, зелёные холмы, как в рекламе и обучающих видео. Целая новая жизнь для меня и для всех. И меня там встретит сестра. Я не могла представить Джей на самом деле взрослой, и представляла, как она придёт - такая, как сейчас, только, может, повыше ростом. Выше меня.

Па скажет что-то пафосно-дурацкое, ма закатит глаза, но промолчит, Кай заорёт "Дже-е-ей!" и побежит к ней, и мы опять будем вместе. Всё так и будет. Я уверена.


End file.
